Year:1913
1913 in music Singles: *You Made Me Love You Al Jolson *Whipped Cream/Everybody's Doing It Now Fred Van Eps/Guido Diero *When Irish Eyes Are Smiling Chauncey Olcott *Peg O' My Heart Charles Harrison *Lo, Here the Gentle Lark Alma Gluck *Where the River Shannon Flows John McCormack *Nobody Bert Williams *Last Night Was the End of the World Henry Burr *Borrow from Me Bert Williams *All Night Long Ada Jones and Billy Murray *My Wild Irish Rose Chauncey Olcott *Florida Rag/La Kraquette Van Eps Trio/William H. Reitz *Bagdad Billy Murray *All Night Long Anna Chandler *The Bridge Knickerbocker Quartette *Alexander's Ragtime Band Fred Van Eps *In My Harem Billy Murray *The Wee Hoose Mang the Heather Harry Lauder *Melinda's Wedding Day/Row, Row, Row Collins and Harlan/American Quartet *Tunis - Meditation Mischa Elman *All Night Long Elsie Baker *Ever Since You Told Me That You Loved Me (I'm a Nut! I'm a Nut!) Eddie Morton *Snow Deer Ada Jones and Billy Murray *At the Mill Bohumir Kryl *Liebestrick Orchester Palais de danse *Kiss Me My Honey Kiss Me Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Whistling Jim Ada Jones *That Little German Band Al Jolson *The Spaniard That Blighted My Life Al Jolson *Breakfast in Bed on Sunday Morn Harry Lauder *The Whistler and His Dog Arthur Pryor *Notre Président Fragson *Hungarian Rag New York Military Band *Red Wing Frederic H. Potter and New York Military Band *Love's Smile Waltz Guido Gialdini *The Swallows Alma Gluck *Too Much Mustard Victor Military Band *The Same as His Faither Was Before Him Harry Lauder *Morse Medley Fred Van Eps *Adele Elizabeth Spencer *That Old Girl of Mine/In Banjo Land American Quartet/Peerless Quartet *Flanagan's Irish Jubilee Steve Porter *Ah! c'qu'ons'aimait... Fragson *Hello ! Hello ! Who's Your Lady Friend ? Fragson *En avant les p'tits gars Fragson *Mimi-Taxi Fragson *Sans qu'on le veuille Fragson *Lvi Silon Bohumir Kryl *Abide with Me Alma Gluck *Waiting Down by the Mississippi Shore Albert Campbell and Henry Burr *Who Puts Me in My Little Bed Ada Jones *Silver Star Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Down in Dear Old New Orleans Premier Quartet *Darling Nellie Gray Metropolitan Quartet *We're Tenting Tonight Knickerbocker Quartette *And the Green Grass Grew All Around Walter Van Brunt *You Made Me Love You (I Didn't Want to Do It) Anna Chandler *Favorite Airs from "The Geisha" Edison Light Opera Company *Put on Your Slippers, You're in for the Night Ada Jones *Whistling Jim Peerless Quartet *Waltz Samuel Siegel and Roy Butin *Lullaby from "Erminie"/The Message of The Violet Elsie Baker/Olive Kline *Gems from "Il Trovatore" Victor Opera Company *She's the Lass for Me Harry Lauder *Si ton coeur est à moi Junka *Czardas Rita Villa *La golondrina (The Swallow)/La paloma (The Dove) Carlos Francisco *Come Back to Erin/Lullaby Metropolitan Quartet/Elizabeth Spencer *Sleepy Chile Elsie Baker *Down by the Old Mill Stream Vernon Archibald *In the Shadow of the Pines Vernon Archibald and Royal Fish *Is My Name Written There? Harry Anthony and James F. Harrison *The Yiddisha Professor Maurice Burkhart *You Can't Play Every Instrument in the Orchestra Maurice Burkhart *Kling-Klang Robert Ward *Here Comes My Daddy Now National Promenade Band *Who Were You With Last Night? Stanley Kirkby *What Do You Mean You Lost Your Dog? Ed Morton *Face to Face Helen Clark *Good-Bye 'Till We Meet Again Harry Lauder *Little Flatterer William H. Reitz *Where Did You Get That Girl? Billy Murray *Waiting Down by the Mississippi Shore Campbell and Gilette *Wait Till I'm As Old As Father Billy Williams *Sally in Our Alley Charles Compton *As I Sat Upon My Dear Old Mother's Knee Will Oakland *All Aboard for Blanket Bay Harry Anthony and James Harrison *William Tell Fantasie Charles Daab *Bells of Christmas Edison Concert Band *The Bells of St. Malo National Military Band *I Hope I Don't Intrude Charles Daab *Any Girl Looks Good in Summer Walter Van Brunt *Hotel Porter and the Traveling Salesman Billy Golden and Joe Hughes *Dixieland Kapelle Meschugge *Jere Sanford's Yodling & Whistling Specialty Jere Sanford *The Washington Post March Sousa's Band *Praise Ye Bohumir Kryl *Na Prej Bohumir Kryl *Orly Polskie Bohumir Kryl *Pochod z Prodane Nevesty Bohumir Kryl Albums: *Pecheurs de perles - Au fond du temple saint, Act 1 / Pique dame - O viens mon doux berger Edmond Clement & Marcel Journet Category:1913